The Punishment of Jökul Frosti
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: The god Jökul Frosti was punished by Odin to live one life-time as a human. When Jackson Overland dies, Jack Frost is reborn. Alone and without memories. At least until Hiccup, the Guardian of Beasts, shows up and offers him help. Hiccup/Jack slash HiJack


RotG || HiJack || HTTYD || The Punishment of Jökul Frosti || HTTYD || HiJack || RotG

Title: The Punishment of Jökul Frosti – The Guardian of Beasts

Fandom: DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, h/c, godhood, explicit sexual content, anal, oral

Main Pairing: HiJack

Rise of the Guardians Character: Jackson Overland Frost

How To Train Your Dragon Characters: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless (Night Fury)

Summary: At first, it was Jack as Jökul who got to watch Hiccup become a hero. Then, many centuries later, it was Hiccup who got to watch the god be turned into a human and then die. Only after both of them are dead are they meant to meet...

 **The Punishment of Jökul Frosti**

 _The Guardian of Beasts_

Jökul Frosti loved Berk. It was why he liked to cover the island with so much snow. It was fun annoying the little Vikings, especially so because Jökul loved dragons. They were gentle, big creatures who just needed love and protection, really.

There was one Viking in particular that caught the Snow God's attention. His name was Hiccup – which really was a cute nickname. He was also a cute Viking. As a little kid, he was utterly adorable. And always alone. It had hurt Jökul a lot, because little children should have friends and fun. So Jökul interfered and got Hiccup and another lonely Viking boy by the name of Fishlegs stuck in the Great Hall during a very bad snow-storm. The two boys bonded over nerdiness and instantly became best friends. And Jökul was pleased by that.

What the white-haired god had not anticipated was for Hiccup's second friend to be a dragon. A Night Fury, at that. The kind, gentle dragon grew very protective of his human fast and together, the two of them lived through great adventures. Adventures Jökul loved to watch. They were entertaining and for a god, there really wasn't too much entertainment around.

Sure, there was always the occasional prank with Loki, because Loki was awesome, but those tended to get him into trouble. One prank in particular got him into _a lot_ of trouble. Odin didn't quite appreciate it and Jökul found himself punished like never before in his eternal life.

In the eighteenth century, Jökul Frosti ceased to exist and a boy named Jackson was born to the Overland family as the oldest of two children. A happy, mischievous brunette boy with no memories of his godly life at all. Trapped in a mortal body for one life-time.

/break\

Hiccup Haddock missed Berk. As much as he had always complained about the weather, he had somehow always loved the snow. There was this boy – beautiful boy with bright-blue eyes and snow-white hair – who'd fly carelessly through the snow, laughing brightly. Hiccup always thought he was imagining the beauty, but when he grew older and still saw the flying boy, he started to suggest that perhaps, he was blessed to see a god.

He learned that to be the truth after his death. Sadly enough, only centuries after his death. He died, protecting his father from Toothless' attack when the Alpha had made Toothless go crazy. He left Stoick, Valka and the entire village in mourning, but he couldn't let his dad die. It took a few decades until Toothless fully forgave himself for killing Hiccup, but Hiccup knew that Toothless hadn't meant it. He knew that Toothless hadn't been in control. And besides, Hiccup was fine. Thanks to Mother Nature, who had seen the sacrifice Hiccup had given – the leg he had lost, the life he had given and the battles he had fought, both physically and mentally to gain acceptance for dragons and protect them. Mother Nature, who cherished dragons very much, told him she would never forget what he had done for her 'children'. So she had granted him immortality, had declared Hiccup the 'Guardian of Beasts' for all of eternity.

Being an immortal spirit with guardianship of all dragons was a big job, so Hiccup didn't really get to socialize with other spirits or even the gods. It was only a bit late in his immortal life that he learned the white-haired, blue-eyed flying beauty was the god called Jökul Frosti. And he only got to learn that when Jökul Frosti was banned from the godly world.

Apparently, he had angered Lord Odin, something not very uncommon, according to Mother Nature. As punishment, he was stripped of all his powers and banned to the mortal world for one life-time, reborn as a human child and damned to live through it without his powers.

Hiccup watched curiously how the young boy named Jackson Overland grew up into a mischievous teenager, always protective of his little sister. Right to the end when he died. Hiccup wanted to help, when Jack sank into that frozen lake, but there was nothing he could do. And deep down, he also knew that this was not the end for Jack. It was only the end of his mortal existence.

Mani, the God of the Moon, or man in the moon as the mortals liked to call him, was the one to reactivate Jack's godly powers and bring him back to life – to his immortal life.

Hiccup watched in mild awe how brown hair faded into snow-white and the brown drained out of those ice-blue eyes, skin-color fading to a soft, pale glow. He watched in total awe how Jack first re-discovered his powers. It was an amazing dance, the joy and laughter Jack practically radiated. But it closed up Hiccup's throat when Jack noticed that humans couldn't see him.

/break\

Jack Frost. It was the only thing Jack remembered when he woke up in the lake. A name, whispered to him by the Moon. Nothing else. Was there anyone looking for him? Loving him? Worried for him? And... And _what_ was he? He had those powers. Those amazing powers. But where did they come from? And where did _he_ come from? Did he have parents, or something?

The worst part was that no one could see him. Humans just walked through him and that was one of the worst experiences Jack had ever had. Well, considering he had not even an hour of memories, that was probably not saying a lot, but still. A horrible realization kicked in. He was alone. There was no one, because no one could even see him. Absolutely no one.

No one aside from the wind. Its fresh breeze caressed Jack in a nearly gentle embrace and made him feel a bit like he belonged somewhere after all. But it was not much. At least it was something.

"Who am I?", asked Jack desperately, sitting folded tightly together next to the lake, staring up at the Moon and waiting for an answer. "Please, tell me who I am!"

But the Moon didn't answer. It just ignored him. The wind caressed him softly, soothingly.

"You are a god."

Jack startled at the voice, sitting up hastily. What he saw was amazing and unbelievable. A boy – a handsome boy with broad shoulders and wild brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes – sitting on top of a dragon. A real-life dragon. Black and scaly and with wide leathery wings. It was strange, even though Jack couldn't remember who he was, he knew what things were called. He knew that was a dragon and he also knew those were not supposed to be real.

"W—Who are you?", asked Jack surprised, taking a few steps back.

The mighty dragon landed and the handsome guy got off his ride. He walked over to Jack and came to stand opposite him. Jack looked up at the brunette, curious and confused.

"I'm Hiccup. I'm a... guardian spirit", stated the brunette softly. "Basically, a minor god, you could say. Guardian of the Beasts. Dragons. Like him. This is Toothless, he's my best friend."

" _Hello, Lord Jökul. Long time no see_ ", cooed Toothless, suddenly nudging Jack's cheek.

"T—The dragon talks", muttered Jack surprised.

"Gods can talk to all living creatures. Including dragons", replied Hiccup with a gentle smile.

"You said... I'm a god?", asked Jack unsure, reaching out to pat Toothless' head.

The dragon was still snuggling up to him, nudging him and licking his cheek. Not exactly how Jack had pictured a dragon to behave, if he was being honest. Not that he had pictured a dragon at all, in that past hour he could remember. But he definitely liked the cuddly creature.

"Yes", nodded Hiccup. "You're Jökul Frosti, god of snow and ice."

Jack frowned unsure, looking down at his hand where snowflakes were dancing around his fingers. "It... It makes sense, maybe? I control snow. I think that's not normal for humans. Neither is flying. Or... Or having other humans walk straight through you."

"Humans can't see the gods, not unless they truly believe in us", offered Hiccup a bit amused. "And, well, the Norse gods haven't been truly believed in in... a while."

"M—Makes sense. Everything is very... Christian these days", nodded Jack slowly. "But... But if I'm a god, then how come I can not remember anything...?"

Hiccup couldn't help but reach out to rest a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder. For too long, he had been watching Jack, being fascinated by him. Even during his living time, he had been fascinated by the god, but watching his carefree human life had been so entertainingly sweet.

"You angered the king of gods", offered Hiccup carefully. "He punished you by stripping you off your powers and memories and banishing you to a human body. That... That human body died last night and... something must have gone wrong."

Jack nodded slowly, with a frown. "And... What am I supposed to do... now?"

"I don't know", admitted Hiccup. "But if you want, I will help you."

"Thank you", smiled Jack a bit unsure. "But... why? I mean, do we... know each other?"

"Not yet. There's no reason we can't get to know each other though, right?", offered Hiccup.

"Okay", said Jack with a bright smile, glad to having made two new friends.

/300 Years Later\

"Take me home, wind!", called Jack out with an ecstatic expression on his face.

He laughed loudly as the wind swept him off the Kremlin and out of Moscow. Grinning to himself, Jack buried his nose in the soft, thick blue hoodie he was wearing. It had been a gift from Hiccup last century when Hiccup declared that Jack needed to start wearing a bit more modern clothes. The hoodie was comfy and a beautiful shade of blue and it made Jack's heart thump hard because it had been a gift from Hiccup. The wind roared as he carried Jack off toward his palace in the Antarctica. It was completely made of ice, beautiful and towering in the snow-desert. Instantly, Jack entered through the window of his bedroom and crash-landed on the bed, the soft mattress and fluffy comfortable sheets bouncing his fall. Yawning, Jack stretched out wide.

"Long day of work, honey?", drawled a sarcastic voice next to him.

Jack peeked out, noticing a now disheveled Hiccup half-covered by the sheets Jack had thrown up and with a bit of snow on top of him that Jack had carried inside. Grinning sheepishly, Jack sat up and kissed the tip of Hiccup's nose, making the dragon tamer blush.

"Sorry for the mess", grinned Jack sheepishly. "But yeah, Moscow is having a beautiful snow day."

"That's nice, snowflake", said Hiccup, laying his arms around Jack's waist and pulling him close.

Now it was Jack's turn to blush as he came to sit in Hiccup's lap. Leaning down, Jack slowly kissed Hiccup. Humming pleased into the kiss, Hiccup allowed his hands to wander down and squeeze Jack's butt. The white-haired god gasped and pushed back into the touch."

"Someone's happy to see me", whispered Jack with a mischievous grin.

"You don't know how much", sighed Hiccup, resting his forehead against Jack's shoulder. "Those guardian-meetings are exhausting. Ninety percent of them are Aster and Nick arguing... Easter is better, no Christmas is better, no Easter is better, no... Well, you get it."

Jack laughed throatily and kissed the top of Hiccup's hair. "Your own fault for becoming a Guardian. Them and their little club... Though, I would love to see the workshop from the inside."

"It's amazing", whispered Hiccup, with the same awe as always. "And being a guardian isn't so bad either. I mean, if my husband and my colleague wouldn't be arch nemesis..."

"The kangaroo and I aren't arch nemesis, you drama queen", huffed Jack and rolled his eyes. "It's just a lot of fun to tease the guy, he's so easily rattled, really."

Hiccup heaved a sigh and tilted his head enough to kiss Jack's neck. "You could at least be so considerate to make your husband's life a little easier, you know?"

"And where's the fun in that?", asked Jack teasingly.

One even heavier sigh later and Hiccup slowly collapsed backward on their bed, pulling Jack along with him so the Snow God was nestled against his chest. About half a century ago, Hiccup had become a Guardian. Seeing as the Guardians protected children and every little child had a brighter childhood with a pet, the best friend living with them to protect them. As the Guardian of Beasts, Hiccup was responsible for all kinds of animals, not just the dragons that had been the reason for him to become a guardian in the first place. Nick St. North, Queen Toothiana, Sanderson Mansnoozie and Aster Bunnymund were very accepting of their newest team-member. At least until Aster learned that Hiccup was the husband of _the_ infamous Jack Frost. Since then, the oversized bunny was just a little hostile toward Hiccup. Not that Hiccup cared too much; he loved Jack too much to stand what Aster had to say about the Snow God, so Hiccup himself had gotten into a couple fights with Aster himself. Glaring at the thought of what the Easter Bunny had said about his husband, Hiccup rolled them both over so he had Jack pinned beneath him.

"Mh, you have that dark look in your eyes", grinned Jack teasingly, spreading his legs some.

"I just don't like how certain furred guardians talk about _my_ husband", growled Hiccup.

Jack shuddered, loving the feeling of a possessive Hiccup. His eyes softened as he watched how Hiccup slowly pushed Jack's hoodie up so he could properly kiss his stomach and chest. Hiccup had been his first friend, well the first one he could remember anyway. And for over fifty years, the two of them were exactly that; just friends. Best friends. Jack and Hiccup would race through the air, Jack with the aid of the wind and Hiccup on Toothless' back. They would accompany each other on their missions, help each other out with their duties. And then they moved in together, when Jack raised an ice palace from the ground. A palace just for himself would be a bit pathetic, but with Hiccup came Toothless and hundreds of other dragons – snow-bound dragons that adored Jack, cute little Terrible Terrors that sought out protection and safety. They became more than friends, moving in together and dancing a fine line. Until they _finally_ kissed and started being a couple.

At this point, they had been dating for two-hundred-twenty-three years and married for one-hundred-twenty-three years. Hiccup had asked for his hand in marriage on their one century anniversary and Mother Nature had 'surprise visited' them to seal the bond right away. Jack was mildly weary of that woman; she definitely had more plans than she let on. But Jack wasn't going to argue with her – and he had wanted to marry Hiccup, after all. Everyone who was important to them had already been there anyway. It had been a beautiful, perfect white wedding in the snow.

"H—Hics", moaned Jack and arched his back as Hiccup nibbled his hipbone.

"Mh?", grunted Hiccup, pretending to be utterly oblivious.

Huffing, Jack placed both hands on Hiccup's head and pushed it down more. Hiccup laughed, slowly opening Jack's pants and peeling the skin-tight leather pants off – okay, so Hiccup had argued Jack on the shepherd shirt, but those ridiculously skin-tight leather pants? He would never object to them. Freeing the long, pale legs, Hiccup started kissing along them. Jack hummed pleased, spreading his legs more to show Hiccup just where he wanted his husband.

"C'mon, don't tease", whined Jack, playing with Hiccup's hair.

"But it's so much fun to tease you, snowflake", grinned Hiccup mischievously.

Jack huffed and rolled his eyes. He really had found his match in the dragon tamer.

"Please, Hics. Russia was an exhausting trip and I still got some North America to cover today", pleaded Jack with the large, begging kitten-eyes he had long since learned from Toothless.

Hiccup heaved a long-suffering sigh, knowing he would never be able to deny his beautiful husband anything. Opening up wide, he swallowed Jack nearly whole, making the Snow God gasp and moan. The fingers in his hair tightened, legs curling around Hiccup's waist. Hiccup smirked around the cock in his mouth, twirling his tongue around it, teasing it as he started bobbing his head. When Jack moaned loudly, he suddenly had three fingers in his mouth. The Snow God glared pointedly down at his lover, who didn't even acknowledge it and just kept sucking Jack off. Rolling his eyes, Jack obediently started sucking on the fingers, coating them in saliva. Once Hiccup seemed content with how wet his fingers were, he pulled them back out of Jack's mouth and guided them to his lover's hole. Jack sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing and leaning back. He loved when Hiccup was like this; just taking care of Jack. Some days were just too exhausting and busy and for those days, Jack had the perfect and amazing lover. Slowly, Hiccup pushed a single finger in, wiggling it carefully a couple times before he added a second finger. Jack gasped softly, instinctively spreading his legs even more and thrusting up into Hiccup's mouth. Hiccup ran his tongue up the vein on the underside of Jack's cock just as he finally brushed against Jack's prostate. Jack's legs around Hiccup tightened the moment he came down his lover's throat. As Jack went slack, Hiccup added a third finger and spread them generously. Jack was in the bliss of his orgasm's aftermath while his lover fingered him until Hiccup was pleased with how prepared he was. Jack could still taste himself on Hiccup's lips as the dragon tamer finally leaned up to kiss him while easing his way into Jack's tightness. Rolling his hips to encourage Hiccup, Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup's shoulders, clinging onto his husband until the brunette was fully seated inside of him. Emerald eyes were closed as Hiccup just relished in the tight, warm feeling – well, warm considering this was Jack he was talking about. He loved being this close to the love of his life. Very slowly, he started to move, pulling out until Jack made that cute little whimpering sound that indicated he wanted for Hiccup to thrust back in. Of course, Hiccup obeyed again and thrust back in. His movement was hard and sharp, fingers certain to leave marks on Jack's ass and thighs where he held onto his lover while thrusting deeper and deeper. Their lips found each other in a sloppy, messy kiss, one too high still from his orgasm and the other too distracted by his own building orgasm. When Hiccup came deep inside Jack, they both collapsed against the bed, panting hard. A lazy smile spread over Jack's lips at the feeling of Hiccup's hot, thick cum filling him up. When Hiccup made to pull out, Jack clung onto him tightly and snuggled up to his husband. Hiccup chuckled and pulled him close into a hug so Jack was snuggled up against Hiccup's chest, half-curled together.

"You said you got North America to do?", asked Hiccup softly. "So no cuddling?"

"Pennsylvania. But I always have time for cuddling", mumbled Jack, nosing Hiccup's collarbone. "I gotta bring a snow day to Burgess later on... But I could stay for like... maybe another hour..."

"Sure", chuckled Hiccup, kissing the top of Jack's fluffy-white hair.

Jack smiled softly as he closed his eyes. Just one short nap before visiting Jamie Bennett...

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I love "Rise of the Guardians" but it always kinda vexed me how Jack Frost was born 300 years ago even though... Jack Frost is Jökul Frosti and that god's been around way longer than 300 years. So here's my headcanon as to why Jökul existed before Jack! Well, and in this story, there's also the added bonus of Hiccup, because Jack deserves a Hiccup ;3  
_


End file.
